Daily Life at the Takamachi Household
by Zarosguth
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Nanoha, Fate and Vivio as they live their daily lives on Mid-Childa. Keywords are humour, romance, slice-of-life and overall fluffiness with a slight hint of drama to spice things up on occasion. Latest Story: Lovely Accessory
1. Vivio's Little Secret

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

**_Foreword:  
_**Hello there, or, 'Nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I welcome you to 'Daily Life at the Takamachi Household', a collection of one-shots about Nanoha, Fate and Vivio as they live their daily lives on Mid-Childa.

With that short introduction over and done with, let us move on with the first story. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Story #1:_  
**Vivio's Little Secret

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Comedy / Family / Drama / Slice-of-Life / Fluff / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_One day while cleaning her daughter's bedroom Fate finds something Vivio clearly didn't want her mothers to find. What will Fate do now that she did find this particular thing?

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Vivio's Little Secret ****]-~***

* * *

Fate T. Harlaown was busily cleaning her daughter's bedroom; she did so with love even though her girlfriend and other mother of Vivio, Takamachi Nanoha, wished she didn't as she was of the opinion Vivio would learn more responsibility by cleaning her own room. But Fate couldn't help herself; she was away often because of her job so she would make sure to spoil Vivio whenever she had the chance.

As Fate was humming along while replacing the sheets on Vivio's bed she noticed something sticking out from under the bed. Curious, Fate bent down and pulled what looked like a manga from under the bed. Fate was surprised; she didn't know Vivio liked manga, she didn't really seem the person to her. On the other hand, everyone had their guilty pleasures didn't they? Hers was coffee; both Nanoha and Vivio didn't like the drink so Fate rarely drank coffee at home but she made sure to drink quite a bit of the black liquid whenever they went to a restaurant or at work, albeit with a nearly unhealthy amount of sugar; something she'd picked up from her adoptive mother Lindy.

Shock came over Fate when she noticed a certain '18+' logo on the front cover. She quickly thumbed through the manga to confirm her suspicions; _ero-manga_?! _Her_ daughter had ero-manga hidden under her bed?! Fate's shock was two-fold; on one hand there was the shock that her pure and innocent ten-year-old daughter was in possession of _ero-manga(!)_, on the other she felt her daughter was growing up way too fast; she was already interested in _that_!

Fate started sweating profusely as her mind started to race; was this her fault? She was fully aware of how flirty she could be with Nanoha since she wasn't home that much and wanted to be as close as her most important person whenever she had the chance.

That was when Fate noticed the main theme of the manga's contents and those only served to increase her worry that she was to blame: Girl's love.

Panicking, Fate quickly stashed the manga back under Vivio's bed and quickly finished the last bits of cleaning she had to do in Vivio's room. As she was about to leave, the room's main occupant walked in.

"Hey Fate-mama!" a happy young girl with mismatched eyes, one red and one green, and a blonde head of hair greeted her.

"Ah, hey Vivio." Fate greeted back as casually as she could, trying not to look in the direction of her daughter's bed.

"You cleaned my room for me? You know Nanoha-mama is not going to like that." Vivio smiled, fully aware of how her mother didn't approve of how much her Fate-mama tended to spoil her.

"Haha, don't you worry about that Vivio; I'm sure your Nanoha-mama will be able to forgive me." Fate laughed nervously; all she wanted to do was to think about what she'd found out just now and Vivio just made her realize she'd also have to bring it up to Nanoha, though she especially had no idea how to go about doing that.

Vivio walked past Fate into her room and was staring at her mother wondering why she just stood there staring off into the distance as if contemplating something.

"Fate-mama?" the slightly worried child's voice snapped Fate out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I still have some things to do so I'll get going now." Fate said with a smile before quickly walking away, closing Vivio's bedroom door behind her and leaving her daughter behind to wonder what just happened.

Walking down the stairs and over to the living room Fate started wondering what Vivio was doing in her room right now; would her daughter… Fate stopped herself right there; she didn't want to think about that, instead she started thinking of how and when to bring all of this up to Nanoha; she had to tell her sooner or later and then they'd have to confront Vivio.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Dinnertime had arrived before Fate had even realized it. She ate in silence while Vivio was enthusiastically telling Nanoha about what she'd done that day while Nanoha listened and responded with the same enthusiasm as her daughter.

"Fate-chan? Is something bothering you?" Nanoha's voice suddenly sounded, pulling Fate out of her thoughts.

"N-n-no, everything's fine!" Fate laughed nervously. No matter how hard she tried to sound casual, she had obviously failed as Nanoha responded:

"Mou, don't lie Fate-chan, you're horrible at it." Nanoha said with a pouty lip and crossed arms. Fate felt her face turn red as she started laughing even more nervously. That was when Vivio started giggling uncontrollably.

"Vivio? Something the matter?" Nanoha asked as she turned her attention to the heterochromatic blonde.

"Well… It's just that um, sorry to rat you out," Vivio turned to Fate for a second when she said that before turning to her Nanoha-mama, "but Fate-mama cleaned my room for me."

_Oh Vivio, dearest daughter of mine, you will never know how much you actually saved me by saying that!_ Fate screamed in relief in her mind. Then she turned to Nanoha with a guilty look on her face even though she felt relieved more than anything.

"I'm sorry Nanoha, but you know I can't help myself and it's not that bad to spoil her a little bit every once in a while." Fate said while looking in her girlfriend's deep blue eyes while she turned her own red eyes to puppy-dog mode.

Nanoha let out a sigh. "You know I don't like it when you do so Fate-chan but fine," she leaned in closer and when their faces were but an inch separated from each other she whispered in a seductive manner while making sure Vivio couldn't hear: "you can make it up to me tonight."

Fate's face flushed red again and she swore she could hear Vivio snickering but when she turned her head to face her daughter she was innocently chewing some of her dinner in a stereotypical child-like manner.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

That evening after Nanoha had put Vivio to bed she sat down next to Fate on the living room couch. The TV was on and Fate was just watching some random talk-show without really paying attention to it. She didn't seem to notice when Nanoha sat back down next to her which struck Nanoha as a sign that there had to be something on her love's mind.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha whispered softly.

No response.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha spoke a bit louder this time.

No response.

Nanoha sighed deeply and devised a devious scheme to get Fate's attention. She leaned in very close and brought her face right up to Fate's ear who was still ignorant of the reddish brown-haired woman next to her.

"Hey there sexy." Nanoha whispered seductively into her lover's ear, making sure to breathe out right into said ear as much as she could.

Fate's reaction was to jump up, her face bright red, and start stammering.

"N-N-Nanoha! Don't do that so suddenly!" she spoke in a hushed and annoyed tone.

"But Fate-chan, don't you like it when I speak to you in a naughty way?" Nanoha spoke with mock hurt present in her voice. Fate let out a long sigh that made Nanoha drop her seductive behaviour and instead look at her beautiful blonde significant other with a worried look.

"Is there something wrong Fate-chan? This isn't just about you cleaning Vivio's room is it?"

Fate took a deep breath, she just had to get this over with. "I found an ero-manga in Vivio's bedroom!" It fell silent and Fate didn't dare look in Nanoha's direction.

"I see," Nanoha said eventually. Fate couldn't quite make out what Nanoha was thinking as her voice didn't betray any emotion, "and why do I get the feeling you're blaming yourself Fate-chan?"

Fate was a bit shocked at this comment; "How did you know that?"

"Because Fate-chan always blames herself for these sorts of things; that's just who you are." Nanoha said endearingly, earning a blush from Fate.

"But it is my fault! I just can't help being all cuddly and flirty when we're together Nanoha, and Vivio is always right there seeing us; it's no wonder she got curious at such a young age!" Fate spoke quickly and with a slight hint of panic evident in her entire being.

Nanoha positioned herself on Fate's lap and began playing with her lover's long blonde hair who, in turn, calmed down a little and began stroking Nanoha's back softly.

"Then what do you suggest we do Fate-chan?" she whispered softly.

"I think it's best to confront her about it as soon as we can." Fate spoke, continuing to stroke Nanoha's back absentmindedly while staring off into space.

"Confront who about what?" a young voice sounded from the open hallway door.

Fate and Nanoha were suddenly frozen solid as they slowly turned their heads to see Vivio standing in the door opening.

Fate started fumbling and stumbling over her own words making her far from coherent while Nanoha tried calming her. Vivio just stared at her mothers, waiting for an answer. Eventually Nanoha sighed as she couldn't get Fate to calm down and she spoke up:

"Vivio, Fate-mama just told me she found something in your bedroom. And we both think it's best we have a little chat." Nanoha spoke in her most motherly tone; not a single hint of anger or sadness, only love and warmth. Vivio stood still for a moment, wondering what it was that her Fate-mama could've found.

Then it dawned on her.

"I'm sorry!" Vivio yelled as she ran away with her eyes full of tears towards her bedroom. Nanoha sighed and took a look at Fate, who had an arm stretched out in the direction Vivio had run away in. Fate's arm slowly dropped back down and Fate then stared at the ground.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Vivio lay in bed hugging her pillow as said pillow wet was becoming wet with Vivio's tears.

"Vivio? Can I come in?" Vivio heard her Nanoha-mama's voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

Vivio didn't answer. Nanoha sighed and repeated her question, this time a little louder.

"Mhm…" the response came weakly and Nanoha entered Vivio's bedroom. She didn't look up as her mother came through the door and walked up to Vivio's bed. Nanoha sat down next to Vivio who didn't dare look up from her pillow as she was still sobbing. Nanoha gently placed her hand on her daughter's back. Vivio's body tensed for a brief moment before relaxing again when Nanoha softly stroked Vivio's back with her hand.

"Vivio," Nanoha began, "can you please tell me about the thing Fate-mama found in your room?"

Vivio's sobs grew a bit louder as she again screamed she was sorry.

"Sssh, I'm not angry or disappointed Vivio," Nanoha assured her, "I'm just curious is all."

Between her sobs, Vivio managed to explain she found the manga in her locker one day and thought it was a prank from one of her classmates as it came with a note saying the manga could 'help her understand her mothers better.'

Nanoha frowned as she learned her daughter was being bullied at school.

"Why didn't you say you were being bullied?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me!" Vivio cried in response.

"Vivio," Nanoha spoke warmly, "we're your mothers; it's our job to worry about you."

Vivio didn't have a response to that and instead just stared into her mother's slate-blue eyes.

"What I am wondering though, is why you kept that manga; you could've just thrown it away right?" Nanoha asked, genuinely curious.

"It's just… I… I guess I was curious… Ah! But I haven't read it yet! Though, I was planning to…"

Nanoha couldn't help but giggle softly. "Vivio, if you're really curious about that sort of thing, you know you can always ask me or your Fate-mama right?"

Vivio wasn't sure how to answer that; she knew how close her mothers were but the thought of asking them had never crossed her mind.

"It's only natural for children to develop an interest for that kind of thing. I just guess we didn't expect for you to do so this early." Nanoha took Vivio in a tight hug. "But please know that both your Fate-mama and I are glad to see our little girl growing up."

"Thank you Nanoha-mama!" Vivio smiled as she answered Nanoha's hug.

After the hug broke up Nanoha couldn't help herself but ask: "Have you found someone you love like that yet? Do you maybe have a boyfriend?"

"No, the boys in my class are all stupid and immature!" Vivio pouted, causing Nanoha to giggle. Then Vivio's thoughts drifted to a certain Einhart Stratos.

"Nanoha-mama?"

"Hm?"

"What if I said I did have someone I have feelings for, and it was a she?" Vivio asked carefully and with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"NO!" Fate suddenly broke through the door as she'd been eavesdropping on Nanoha and Vivio the entire time. Nanoha jumped up from her place on Vivio's bed in surprise.

"Boyfriend or girlfriend I don't care!" she shouted with her burgundy eyes overflowing with tears. "Nobody can take my little Vivio away from me!"

Fate proceeded to walk over to Nanoha and placed her head on Nanoha's shoulder, crying how the three of them should be together forever and Vivio was a bad child for leaving her parents. Nanoha hugged Fate in an attempt to comfort her while shooting an apologetic smile in Vivio's direction.

Vivio just stared at her Fate-mama in disbelief.

_I guess I should wait a little while longer before I introduce Einhart-san to my mamas._ She thought to herself.

* * *

_**Afterword:  
**_This story is the first entry in this collection. Let us rejoice!_**  
**_

I've never written comedy before and while I am prone to snide comments and great bouts of sarcastic remarks in real life, thinking up proper jokes is in no way my forte so I don't blame you if you didn't find this story all that funny, if at all.

Inspired by 'Takamachi Household', a funny doujin (fan-based) MSLN manga by Mekimeki Oukoku. When will I think up a story-line of my own? I have no idea, it might never happen. Also, when will I write something longer than a one-shot when it comes to the Nanoha franchise? Again, I don't know.

Though, this does mark the first time I wrote a non-'Alternate Universe' story, so I guess that's something. Right? It also made me add the 'Fluff' tag to my repertoire though I am somewhat doubting its validity in regards to this story.

In any case, please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	2. She's My Mama

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #2:  
**_She's My Mama

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Family / Comedy / (Minor) Drama / Slice-of-Life / Fluff / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_Vivio invites her two best friends, Corona and Rio, over for a sleepover. Corona and Rio are especially excited; they've met Vivio's mother, Nanoha, before but this will mark the first time they'll meet Vivio's other parent.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** She's My Mama ****]-~***

* * *

Vivio Takamachi and her two best friends, Corona Timil and Rio Wesley had just come out of school and were on their way to Vivio's house since she'd invited them over for a sleepover. It wasn't the first time Vivio had had her friends come over and her friends really liked her Nanoha-mama. Not surprising since Nanoha always made the most delicious cookies and cake whenever Vivio had invited her friends over.

However, Vivio's friends had yet to meet Vivio's other parent. They knew that Vivio did have two parents, but they'd never met said parent since the job of that other parent often entailed long periods of absence from the homefront; Vivio's second parent was an enforcer for the TSAB after all.

Today however, they were going to see both of Vivio's parents as the elusive second parent had come back from a mission earlier than expected. Needless to say, they were quite excited to meet an actual, real deal, as genuine as they come, enforcer.

When the three young girls arrived at the Takamachi residence Vivio announced their arrival.

"I'm home! And I brought my friends over!" she yelled as the small group entered the house and took off their shoes.

"Pardon the intrusion." both Corona and Rio said.

Nanoha stuck her head out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Welcome home Vivio. Hello Corona, Rio." Nanoha greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Nanoha-mama / Nanoha-san!" the three friends greeted back.

Then Corona and Rio saw an unfamiliar woman emerging from the living room. She looked like she was about the same age as Nanoha and had long blonde hair, tied at the end with a black ribbon. Her eyes were a beautiful burgundy and she wore a very kind and gentle expression.

Vivio noticed the woman as well and without hesitation ran up to her. The two shared a loving hug and the blonde woman greeted Vivio, her voice sounding just as gentle as her expression would have one expect.

After breaking up from their hug Vivio stood by her friends again with a huge smile on her face. Rio was the first to ask the question on their minds and whispered to Vivio, although it was just loud enough for everyone present to hear:

"Who is that woman?" while asking she pointed at the blonde woman.

"That's my Fate-mama!" Vivio answered happily. Her friends were surprised to say the least;

"Isn't Nanoha-san your mother?"

"Yea, she's my Nanoha-mama and that is my Fate-mama!" Vivio explained, not understanding why her friends were asking these questions; it was obvious wasn't it?

At that Fate introduced herself, "My name is Fate T. Harlaown, it's pleasure to meet Vivio's friends."

"P-pleased to meet you Harlaown-san." The two girls greeted somewhat nervously causing Fate to chuckle softly.

"Please, call me Fate."

"Okay Fate-san!"

"Um… so why do you have two mamas?" Corona asked now.

Vivio didn't know how to answer that one and her smile turned to an expression of concern; she'd never questioned why she had two mamas. She turned to face the two adult women in the hallway for help.

"Why don't you all go to Vivio's room?" Nanoha suggested, "We'll bring over some snacks in a few minutes." She added with a smile.

"Okay!" the three girls smiled, instantly forgetting what they were talking about before walking up the stairs to Vivio's bedroom.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Vivio, Corona and Rio had just started working on their homework but they were soon distracted as they let themselves fall into idle chatter. Vivio didn't enjoy herself as much as she would've liked however; Corona's question kept echoing through her mind.

_Why do you have two mamas?_ Vivio wondered, why _did_ she have two mamas? Most people, she realized, had a mama and a papa. Thinking about it more, Vivio realized she didn't have much in the form of male role models. There were only two she could think of at the moment, uncle Chrono and uncle Yuuno. Maybe Erio as well, but he wasn't much older than her so he was more like a big brother, especially since he was one of her Fate-mama's other children.

Vivio found herself being pulled back to reality when she heard her bedroom door open and her mamas came in. Nanoha was carrying a plate full of cookies while Fate carried a tray with a few glasses of juice.

"Hey girls," Nanoha greeted with a smile, "I'm sure you'd like a snack."

"Thank you very much!" Corona and Rio chimed.

"Dinner won't be until a few more hours but would you like to eat here in Vivio's room or downstairs with Fate-chan and me?" Nanoha asked the three girls.

The girls looked at each other. Vivio was about to say something when Rio cut her off, "We'd like to eat with the two of you. It's not every day we get to eat with both of Vivio's parents." She said with an earnest smile. Corona smiled in agreement. Vivio looked at her friends with a stunned expression.

Fate and Nanoha simply smiled at the girls.

"Okay then," Nanoha replied, "dinner will be ready at six."

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Coming six o'clock the company of five sat down for dinner. Vivio sat at the head of the table with Corona and Rio sitting opposite each other, Nanoha sitting next to Corona and Fate sitting next to Rio.

Vivio's two friends were very much interested in Fate's job as an enforcer and were asking her all sorts of questions. Fate answered as many questions as she could in her trademark soft voice. Everything was going fine and Vivio felt herself relaxing though she wasn't sure why she was tense in the first place when,

"Oh Fate-chan," she heard her Nanoha-mama say while chuckling slightly, "you have some sauce, there." Nanoha spoke, pointing at her own lip.

Fate brought her hand over to her lip but on the wrong side.

"No silly, there." Nanoha said as she brought her finger to Fate's lip and scooped the spot of sauce off of her face. Before Nanoha could pull her finger back Fate moved her head forward and quickly licked the sauce off of Nanoha's finger.

"Delicious!" Fate said with a teasing wink, causing Nanoha to become red as a cherry.

Vivio was used to this behaviour from her mothers during dinner but for some reason she felt ashamed for them now that her friends were here.

"Mamas! I have guests over!" She yelled. Nanoha and Fate looked over to their daughter in surprise and then realized she was right.

"Nyahaha… sorry Vivio, wedidn't mean to embarrass you." Nanoha smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's my fault." Fate spoke up, "I acted without thinking. Don't be mad at your Nanoha-mama, okay Vivio?"

Vivio only became more embarrassed. Now they were making it look like _she_ was the bad guy here. She quickly took two big bites of her dinner and ate with a somewhat annoyed look on her face. Corona and Rio just stared at the small family whose company they were in.

_What just happened here?_

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

That evening the three friends were back in Vivio's room, getting ready for bed.

"Hey Vivio?" Rio asked.

"Hm?"

"Are your parents always like this?" it was an honest question without evil intent but Vivio was caught off-guard.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you know, are they always this… flirty with each other?" both Rio and Corona were looking at Vivio expectantly.

"W-well, it's just… You know how Fate-mama isn't home a lot because of her job as an enforcer..." Corona and Rio nodded in understanding, urging Vivio to continue.

"So they are, always flirty I mean, it can get quite annoying at times actually." Vivio laughed humourlessly. She was sure her friends were judging her parents and, subsequently, Vivio herself as being weird now.

Vivio took a deep breath, bracing herself for judgement by her friends.

"That's nice." Rio smiled.

"Eh?" Vivio looked up surprised.

"Yeah, I wish my parents were that close." Corona added. "It's pretty cool that you have two mothers actually."

_Cool_? Her friends thought her parents were cool? For some reason, that revelation made Vivio very happy.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The next morning was the last day of the sleep-over. Vivio and her friends were going to go hang out over at Nove's for some Strike Arts training, after which they would all go back to their own respective homes.

"We're off mama!" Vivio waved at her mamas.

"Okay Vivio, have a nice day." Nanoha waved back.

"And be careful." Fate added.

"I will! Don't worry!" Vivio smiled at them brightly.

"Thank you for having us." Corona and Rio bowed to the older women.

"It's always nice to have you come over." Nanoha smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again soon." Fate smiled as well. "Thank you for being such good friends to my daughter. Please look after each other well."

"We will!" The three young girls said simultaneously and went on their way, leaving Nanoha and Fate behind. As they walked away Nanoha and Fate could hear one of them say to Vivio how she wished she had two mothers as well.

"They're very good girls aren't they?" Fate chuckled as she took Nanoha in a warm embrace.

"They sure are," Nanoha answered staring Fate lovingly in the eye, "Very good girls."

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'She's My Mama', the second story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

I don't know Corona or Rio that well at all so I am sorry if their behaviour is out of character; I blame ignorance on my part. Again, apologies.

Inspiration for this came to me from multiple sources so I cannot really pinpoint you to anything specific this time, my apologies for that as well. Let's just say there's a whole ton of incredibly sweet Nanoha doujin manga out there.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	3. Sweet Sleep

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #3:  
**_Sweet Sleep

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Family / Comedy / Romance / Fluff / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_Fate comes home from a long mission and is tired. Hayate sends her home to rest but Fate wants to finish her report first and decides to finish it at home. Tired as she is, she falls asleep on the couch instead.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Sweet Sleep ****]-~***

* * *

"Seriously Fate. go home. Get some sleep. That report can wait." Hayate spoke to the enforcer who was barely managing to stay upright on her shaking knees.

"Hayate…" Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown tried to protest.

"Now! Or do I have to get Shamal? You're lucky I'm willing to let you go home rather than send you over to her." Fate knew Hayate was right; with how tired she was the medical officer would not allow Fate to go home without forcing her to take a long rest first.

"Fine, I'll go home." Fate finally gave in. Her superior and close friend gave her a smile.

"Good. Just don't worry about that report okay? You can do that once you've rested up. That last mission must've taken a lot out of you and I'm sure Nanoha and Vivio would like it if you came home." Fate only gave Hayate a short wave as she walked off.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Upon coming home Fate realized Nanoha was off at work herself, training the new cadets and Vivio was still at school. Luckily Nanoha had asked Signum to pick up Vivio from school to bring her home so Fate wouldn't have to concern herself with that.

_I suppose that will leave me some time to work on my report before they come home. _Fate thought. She sat down on the couch in the living room, took off her uniform's jacket, which she laid over the couch's armrest, and summoned a small floating screen and a holographic keyboard in front of her.

Fate started working on her report even though she was so incredibly tired she shouldn't even have been able to stay awake, let alone be working.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Thanks aunty Signum!" Vivio waved the pink-haired woman goodbye as she had been dropped off at her home.

Vivio stepped through the front door and took off her shoes before heading over to the living room. She knew her Nanoha-mama wouldn't get home for the next two or three hours and she knew her Fate-mama was back from her mission but she didn't know when to expect her home so she decided she could watch some television in the meantime.

Walking through the archway connecting the living room to the hallway she saw a familiar blonde woman sleeping on the couch. Carefully, Vivio walked closer to her Fate-mama. An adoring smile appeared on her face as she observed her mother's sleeping face.

Quickly, Vivio ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket from a closet in her mamas' room. Back in the living room she draped the blanket over the sleeping woman and observed her handiwork.

_Fate-mama is so cute when she sleeps._ The heterochromatic girl smiled as her green and red eyes sparkled with pride; her mamas were the best parents she could ever wish for.

Fate's slow breathing caused her body to rise and fall slowly and Vivio couldn't help but let a yawn escape her. Her Fate-mama looked so peaceful and comfortable.

Vivio climbed on the couch on the other side and scooted over to her mother. She rested herself against her mother's warm body and pulled the blanket over herself a bit. In her sleep Fate swung an arm over her little girl who let out another yawn before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"I'm home!" Nanoha called as she walked through the front door of her home, surprised when she didn't hear a reply.

"Vivio? Fate-chan?" She asked as she walked through the hallway and into the living room. She stopped abruptly the moment her eyes caught the sight of her family, laying there on the living room couch.

Fate was leaning against the right-most armrest with Vivio laying against her left side. Vivio was holding on to Fate's shirt with both of her hands and Fate had an arm resting over the little girl herself. The two bodies moved up and down almost in synch as they were calmly breathing in and out. A translucent floating screen was found floating in front of Fate.

Nanoha sighed as she took in the sight. Filled with tender feelings she quietly walked over and dismissed the floating screen. She gave both her daughter and her lover a kiss on their cheeks before quietly walking off to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for her happy little family.

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'Sweet Sleep', the third story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

Inspired by two images I found on Nanofate *dot* us The first was Fate sleeping on the couch with a screen floating in front of her while Nanoha and Vivio observed her with happy smiles.

The other was Vivio trying to wake up Fate to go to work to which the sleeping woman responded by grabbing Vivio and holding her close, calling her Nanoha and asking for five more minutes. Poor Vivio looked like she was suffocating in Fate's embrace.

Hopefully I will be able to make the fourth story a bit longer and a bit more in-depth but this was just a little scene I wanted to work out while it was still fresh on my mind. Sorry it's as short as it is.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	4. Heart to Hart

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #4:  
**_Heart to Hart

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Family / Comedy / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_Einhart goes over to Vivio's house to visit her. As it turns out, Vivio is out, leaving Einhart to spend some time with Vivio's blonde-haired, red-eyed mother.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Heart to Hart ****]-~***

* * *

*Ding dong* the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it." Nanoha said to Fate, whom was sitting next to her on the couch.

Nanoha went to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Einhart-chan, welcome!" Nanoha greeted the young girl with silver-green hair that stood at the door.

"Good afternoon Takamachi-san," Einhart greeted back, "is Vivio in?"

"Oh I'm sorry Einhart-chan, Vivio is out to run a small errand. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted." A proud smile appeared on the auburn-haired woman's face. "My little Vivio is such a good child."

Einhart looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, I see. Can you tell her I came by? On second thought, you don't have to..."

"Einhart-chan, you can wait here if you want to; Vivio will be back soon."

"I-I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Oh nonsense, I've been meaning to talk to you for quite a while now actually." For some reason, that statement made Einhart feel very nervous but at the same time, she didn't want to seem rude.

"V-very well then, sorry to intrude." Einhart said as she walked into the house led by Nanoha.

Nanoha led Einhart to the living room where Fate was still seated on the L-shaped couch.

"Oh, Einhart-chan. Welcome!" The blonde woman greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon Harlaown-san." Einhart greeted politely. She noted how the enforcer seemed to have an air of authority about her even when not in uniform or barrier jacket. She'd always found Vivio's other mother to be quite intimidating. It was as if the older woman was constantly judging her in some way or another.

"Would you like a cup of tea Einhart-chan?" Nanoha asked.

Einhart quickly nodded in response. "Yes, thank you."

"You up for another cup as well Fate-chan?"

"Yes, thank you Nanoha." Fate replied with a loving smile.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The company of three sat drinking tea. Nanoha and Fate sat next to each other on the couch while Einhart sat off to the side on the same couch around the couch's bend.

Einhart felt slightly nervous. She'd never been alone with Vivio's parents before. She had met them before but every one of those times Vivio had been there too.

Just when Einhart took a sip of tea Nanoha spoke up.

"So Einhart-chan, how far have you gotten with Vivio?"

Einhart felt like she would die then and there; she nearly choked on her tea. Before sheer got the chance to recover and worry about what to say a mechanical and distinctively feminine voice spoke.

[Incoming call Master] Raising Heart said.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Nanoha said before walking out of the living room, leaving Fate and Einhart behind.

Einhart only felt more nervous now that she was alone with Fate. Nanoha was always very friendly and open, though her last question did take the younger girl be surprise. Fate on the other hand, Einhart really hadn't gotten to know Vivio's other mother all that well yet and while the blonde was always soft-spoken and always had a friendly smile on her face Einhart knew Fate was a force to be reckoned with; she was an enforcer after all.

It was completely silent in the living room. Fate took occasional sips from her tea, as did Einhart. Just when the silence became so deafening Einhart felt she had to say _something_, Nanoha returned to the living room.

"Sorry Fate-chan, Einhart-chan, I have to go. Vita needs my help with the new training regimen we've been working on." Nanoha said apologetically.

"Oh that's no problem Nanoha," Fate replied smiling, "I'm sure Vivio will come home soon and this way Einhart-chan and I can get to know each other a bit better."

Nanoha walked over to Fate and the two shared a quick kiss. "_Try not to scare the poor girl too much Fate-chan._" Nanoha said to Fate telepathically.

"_No promises._" Fate replied with a clear hint of amusement in her telepathic voice.

Meanwhile, unaware of the quick telepathic exchange Einhart's eyes had grown wide at the kiss between the two woman before her. She felt her ears become warm. Even though she had witnessed Vivio's mothers kissing each other before she still got flustered every time she saw it happen.

Secretly she wondered what it'd be like to kiss someone like that.

Especially if that someone were Vivio.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Einhart could hear the front door slam shut, meaning Nanoha had now left. Fate returned to the living room after having waved Nanoha goodbye.

"Einhart-chan? Do you like coffee?" Fate asked as she walked back into the living room.

Einhart blinked at the question; sure, she liked coffee but she thought it a bit strange that Fate asked this question after she'd just finished her tea.

"Y-yes, I do Harlaown-san." She replied honestly.

"Perfect, just a second then." Just before Fate left the living room to go to the kitchen she added: "Also, you can call me Fate, Einhart-chan."

Einhart found herself alone now in the Takamachi living room. She looked around and her heterochromatic eyes fell on a picture that stood on a small dresser against one of the living room walls.

On the picture Vivio could be seen smiling while getting hugged by both her mothers. Nanoha on her left, Fate on her right. Einhart couldn't help but smile; it was such an endearing sight.

"Ah, here we are." Fate said as she returned to the living room with two cups of coffee. "Milk? Sugar?" she asked Einhart.

"Both, please." Einhart answered.

As they both sat on the couch again they simultaneously took a sip of their coffee and sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad you like coffee Einhart-chan," Fate said, "neither Nanoha nor Vivio drink coffee so I don't get to drink it often when I'm home."

"I see." Einhart said as she started to feel more relaxed, no longer as nervous as she was to spend some time with the TSAB enforcer.

"So Einhart-chan," Fate started.

"Yes, Fate-san?" Einhart asked before she took another sip of coffee.

"How far _have_ you gotten with Vivio?" Again Einhart felt she would choke to death on her drink as she barely managed to gulp it down properly.

Fate chuckled, clearly amused with Einhart's reaction. "Don't worry Einhart-chan. I'm not going to act like an overprotective father trying to scare my daughter's first boyfriend. Or girlfriend in this case."

"Um, I-I think there is a m-misunderstanding here," Einhart stammered, "I'm not Vivio's girlfriend!"

"You like her though right?" It sounded more like Fate was stating a fact rather than asking.

Einhart was at a loss for words and instead just stared at her cup of coffee in silence. Seeing this, Fate continued.

"Listen here Einhart-chan, you're still young but…" Einhart looked up as Fate paused for a second. "You're very adult for your age. As such I know what you're feeling is the real thing."

Einhart let the adult woman's words sink in. Fate waited patiently, taking a sip of her coffee while Einhart processed her words.

"I… don't know." She eventually said softly.

"What do you mean Einhart-chan?" The only thing Einhart detected in Fate's voice was genuine concern.

"What I mean is… I'm not sure if these feelings are my own." Einhart paused and looked at Fate, whom simply looked at Einhart, silently encouraging the young girl to continue.

"What I mean is, Claus Ingvalt was… in love with Olivie Sägebrecht. What if I'm confusing Claus's memories for Olivie with my feelings for Vivio?" Einhart stayed silent after saying this. Fate closely observed the younger girl, processing what Einhart just told her.

After a while Fate shook her head.

"Einhart-chan." She spoke firmly, catching Einhart's attention.

"Let me ask you one thing: Who do you see when you see Vivio." Einhart frowned slightly as the question.

"I see Vivio of course! Who else should I see?" She answered, clearly not understanding where Vivio's mother was going with this.

"And what do you feel when you see her?" Fate took another sip of coffee.

Einhart was quiet for a moment before answering. "I feel like I want to do anything to make sure she can always smile. To make sure she'll never become sad. I feel warm and happy whenever I lay eyes on her." Einhart said, feeling the most confident she ever had in her life.

"Then you have your answer." Fate said simply.

Einhart blinked a few times. _I have my answer…?_

Then she realized what Fate meant. She smiled. "I see. Thank you, Fate-san."

"Whatever for?" Fate asked, smiling warmly at Einhart when they heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" A familiar young female voice sounded from the hallway.

"Oh, hello Einhart-san." Vivio said, somewhat surprised as she didn't expect Einhart to be here.

"Welcome home Vivio." Fate smiled at her daughter.

"H-hello, Vivio-san." Einhart greeted Vivio as well.

"I hope Fate-mama didn't cause you too much trouble." Vivio laughed at Einhart. Einhart felt her face become warm at Vivio's smile.

"D-don't worry about it." Einhart said. "We've had a really good conversation."

"Oh, what about?"

Fate and Einhart looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Vivio. They smiled and said simultaneously:

"That's a secret!"

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'Heart to Hart', the fourth story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

Inspired by 'Love Story Secret Tea Party' by Upa Goya. Again, a doujin manga was the inspiration for one of my stories. Brain! Start thinking of stuff yourself instead of reading something and thinking 'Hey, let me try to recreate that only worse!' Seriously.

In any case, I hope Einhart's not too much out of character. I'll be honest and say I'm not too familiar with any of the cast unique to ViVid. Though I could see Einhart respecting Fate greatly for some reason.

Eh, whatever. I hope it's been an enjoyable read all the same.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	5. Home Late

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #5:  
**_Home Late

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Family / Drama / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_After some missions, Fate comes home late. Leaving Vivio and Nanoha to worry about her.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Home Late ****]-~***

* * *

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama is coming back today right?" Vivio asked her mother. It was already past dinnertime and slowly approaching Vivio's bedtime. Nanoha couldn't help but notice the slightly sad tone in her daughter's voice.

Nanoha smiled at the blonde girl. "Don't worry sweetie," she spoke soothingly, "Fate-mama will be home soon."

Vivio nodded but she was clearly still feeling a bit down; she slumped a bit deeper into the couch, staring off into space. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"How about this?" Nanoha clapped her hands as she spoke, "since there's no school tomorrow, you can stay up until Fate-mama comes home okay?"

Vivio's face lit up. "Really?" she asked in an overly hopeful tone.

"Really." Nanoha confirmed.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown stood in front of the modest house that was her home. She took a deep breath. It was already dark and the lights inside were off. Having finally finished gathering her courage she took out her front door key and opened the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up the two people that were occupying the house.

Fate made her way to the living room, leaving the lights off as she went. She felt bad for getting home as late as she did but she wasn't ready to confront Nanoha yet so instead of going upstairs to her and Nanoha's bedroom she opted to lie down on the couch instead.

As soon as she had well and good settled down the lights suddenly snapped on. Fate looked up at the doorway connecting the living room to the hallway. There she saw a familiar auburn-haired woman standing with her arms crossed.

Fate sighed before greeting. "Hello Nanoha."

"Welcome home Fate-chan." Nanoha greeted the blonde on the couch with a sigh of her own. "You're late..." she observed.

Fate pushed herself up from the couch. Nanoha noticed the blonde wincing in pain as she pushed her left arm on the couch.

Once she stood, Fate walked up to her lover. "I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

"Left arm." Nanoha said with a neutral expression. Fate just stared questioningly.

"Show me your left arm." Nanoha clarified with the same intonation and expression.

Fate let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before she slowly stretched her left arm towards Nanoha. Nanoha took hold of Fate's arm and rolled up the sleeve of the blonde's Enforcer uniform, revealing the bandages wrapped around her arm. Nanoha stared at the bandages for a few seconds, careful not to show any emotion while she did so, before looking Fate in the eyes.

"It's nothing, just a-." Fate tried to reassuringly answer the unspoken question.

"Fate," Nanoha cut in, dropping the usually ever-present honorific, "I can smell the disinfectant."

Fate looked down at the floor, not daring to make eye-contact.

"You were in the medical ward weren't you? That's why you're home so late; you came as soon as Shamal gave you the go-ahead." Nanoha continued. Fate slowly nodded in confirmation.

"I know the risks involved with your job Fate-chan," Nanoha took a deep breath, forcing back the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes, "so don't try to hide it when you get hurt."

Fate still didn't dare to look up at the sapphire orbs of her significant other. Nanoha let go of Fate's arm which fell back to the side of its owner. Carefully, Nanoha cupped Fate's chin with her left hand, making the blonde face her.

Burgundy met sapphire and tried to break contact, but couldn't. Fate recognized the look of loneliness in Nanoha's eyes.

Finally, Fate spoke up. "I didn't want to worry you..."

Nanoha let out a short laugh as she finally allowed her tears to flow. "Stupid, silly Fate-chan..." she whispered.

"How am I not supposed to worry if you don't let me know when you get hurt?!" Nanoha cried as she flung herself at her lover and took her in a tight embrace, pressing her head against Fate's chest.

Slightly hesitating, Fate wrapped her arms around the crying woman and held her, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to sooth her.

"Mamas...?" the voice of a young girl caused Fate to look up at the doorway to the hallway. There stood their daughter rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

"Hey Vivio..." Fate spoke softly while Nanoha tried to stop her tears.

"You're home Fate-mama!" Vivio yelled with tears in her eyes. The little girl ran up to her mothers. Nanoha and Fate broke up their hug to allow Vivio to join in the embrace.

"She tried to stay up so she could see you come home." Nanoha whispered to Fate.

Fate gave a short nod in response.

Once they had all calmed down, Fate, still holding Nanoha and Vivio close to her, said firmly: "I'm sorry for making you worry. Next time I'm late I'll make sure to let you know..."

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'Home Late', the fifth story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

This one was quite a bit more serious wasn't it? As you might've noticed, there also wasn't a Comedy tag up at the top for this one. The reason should be obvious.

Inspired by a doujin manga I forgot the title of. Concept is very similar which, in my case, means it's pretty much the same. Execution is different so I hope that makes up for that. Once I remember the title of that manga I'll edit this afterword.

I know it's short. I hope you found it sweet.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	6. ValentEinhart

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #6:  
**_ValentEinhart

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Comedy / Romance / Fluff / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_It's Valentine's day and both Nanoha and Fate have a few days off so they decide to visit Earth in celebration of Valentine's day. Of course they have to take Vivio along. Whom, in turn, has to take Einhart along as well. Obviously.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** ValentEinhart ****]-~***

* * *

She was warm, nice and cosy, wrapped in her blankets as her sapphire-blue eyes fluttered open. As soon as she was awake she noticed a certain blonde head of hair was not present next to her. She stretched and yawned audibly as she sat up in bed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and two blondes came walking into the bedroom.

"Happy Valentine's day Mama!" The younger blonde shouted enthusiastically.

"Happy Valentine's day Nanoha." The older blonde smiled happily, carrying a tray with a piece of toast and a cup of tea.

"Mou, you didn't have to go out of your way to make me breakfast in bed Fate-chan." Nanoha said as Vivio crawled on top of her lap.

"You know me Nanoha; I'd do anything for the people I love." Fate smiled, her burgundy eyes sparkling with affection.

"You're right Fate-chan," Nanoha relented, "that is indeed very much like you." She said with an affectionate smile.

Fate sat down on her side of the bed while Vivio sat down in-between her mamas. Fate placed the tray on Nanoha's lap. Nanoha took a moment to look at the tray in front of her before she gratefully took a bite from her piece of toast.

"It's delicious Fate-chan." She commented with a smile.

"I helped prepare it!" Vivio spoke proudly.

"You did? Well thank you Vivio." Nanoha laughed.

The pride visible in Vivio's expression only increased.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

After Nanoha had had her breakfast in bed the family of three went downstairs so they could eat a more complete breakfast together.

"Are you looking forward to today Nanoha?" Fate asked.

Nanoha nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, we don't get to visit my parents all that often after all."

Vivio seemed to be very enthusiastic as well. "I hope Einhart-san will like Earth." She wondered.

Vivio herself was a big fan of Earth since it was not only where her Nanoha-mama came from, but it was also the place where both her mamas met each other.

"I'm sure Einhart-chan will like Earth, it's a very beautiful planet after all." Fate smiled at her daughter.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

There was a bright flash of light on a dock at the ocean in Uminari City. From this flash of light four people emerged. An auburn-haired woman with blue eyes, a blonde woman with burgundy eyes, a blonde girl with one green and one red eye and a girl with mint-green hair and one blue and one purple eye.

Almost all of them seemed to be familiar with the place where they found themselves. The only one unfamiliar with where they were was the girl with mint-green hair.

The blonde girl looked around for a moment.

"Ne mamas, isn't this where you exchanged ribbons when you were younger?" she exclaimed.

The two women nodded. "Yes, that's right." Nanoha spoke.

"Exchanged… ribbons?" Einhart asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a great story!" Vivio started explaining.

"That'll have to wait though," Fate interjected, "we don't want to leave your grandparents waiting now do we?"

Vivio nodded. "I'll tell you later." She assured Einhart.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Momoko and Shiro were more than happy to have Nanoha and Fate come visit. They were almost just as enthused to meet one of their grand-daughter's friends. Einhart took a liking to Vivio's grandparents as well; she thought they were very nice people.

As it turned out, there was a Valentine's festival being held in Uminari that day. Nanoha and Fate agreed it would be a great idea to take the girls there so they could all have some fun.

Luckily, Momoko had some spare yukatas laying around she was more than happy to lend to the group of four.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The festival grounds were busy with the many stalls and festivalgoers, making it all one big happy mass of people. Einhart glanced around warily; she'd never been to a festival before and the busy atmosphere felt somewhat imposing to her.

Vivio grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Immediately, Einhart felt herself calm down.

"Impressive, isn't it Einhart-san?" Vivio asked with sparkling eyes.

Einhart nodded as she smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"Right then, shall we take a look around?" Nanoha asked, holding Fate's hand tightly with her left hand while taking Vivio's hand in her right. With that, the four women were all holding hands as they went over the festival grounds, enjoying the many stalls and games that were available.

After an initial tour around the festival grounds the group found themselves resting at a nearby bench.

Nanoha and Fate sat next to each other. With the former resting her head on the latter's shoulder. Their fingers entwined as they held hands.

Vivio and Einhart stood in front of the bench, the former still brimming with energy.

"Come on Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!" She whined. "There's still so much to see!"

Sighing at their little bolt of lightning, Nanoha and Fate exchanged glances. They didn't have to converse telepathically to understand one-another and after a brief moment they nodded at each other.

"Vivio," Fate started, "how about you and Einhart go for another round around the festival grounds. Your Nanoha-mama and I will wait here."

Vivio's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Thanks mamas!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Vivio grabbed Einhart by the wrist and was about to pull her along with her when Nanoha's voice stopped her. "Now before you run off, don't you think you should have a bit of spending money?"

Cheeks flushed, Vivio turned around to face her mother whom was holding up a few yen.

"R-right, thanks Nanoha-mama." She stuttered embarrassedly.

"Oh, and Ein-chan?" Fate grabbed Einhart's attention. The older of the two young girls turned to face her friend's other mother.

"You're the older one, so you'll be responsible for our little girl." Fate explained with a sweet smile on her face.

Einhart gulped subconsciously.

The sweet smile on Fate's face turned slightly sinister as a dark aura seemed to appear behind her.

"Do I make myself clear?" The red-eyed woman spoke, stretching every word ever so slightly.

Einhart frantically nodded, almost shouting her reply. "Y-y-yessir!"

"Good." Fate said with the sweet smile from earlier back on her face.

Einhart was pulled out of her stupor when Vivio grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her back to the festival grounds. She glanced back at the couple on the bench, surprised by how easily Fate could switch between being lovey-dovey with Nanoha, to extremely threatening and back.

Thinking about it, she didn't know whether to be more afraid of the blonde or the infamous 'White Devil' sitting next to her.

_If anything happens to Vivio-san… _Einhart shuddered at the mental image of herself getting slammed down by Bardiche in Zanber form before being finished off by a Starlight Breaker.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Oh look over there!" Vivio said, dragging Einhart along with her to a stall where people had a chance to win prizes by playing a game. Taking a look, Einhart noted that the apparent objective of the game was to throw a ball at a small triangular tower of empty cans to knock them over. Knocking them over would win one a prize of their choosing.

Then Einhart saw a small, plush bunny that looked very familiar. It looked just like Vivio's device, Kris.

_If I can win that for Vivio-san, then maybe… Alright!_ Shaking her head to get back from her dream world Einhart was about to have a go at the game when…

"Well done little lady." The moustachioed man running the stall said as Vivio had just knocked over the empty cans. "Well then, choose your prize!" The man said, indicating the shelves with prizes.

"I'll take that bunny!" The blonde girl chimed happily.

Einhart stared at Vivio in disbelief. _Darnit! There goes my plan!_ She almost felt like crying when she felt someone pat her on the shoulder to grab her attention. Turning around she was faced with the bunny she'd wanted to win for Vivio.

"I saw you looking at this Einhart-san, so I won it for you!" A pair of mismatched eyes smiled at the mint-green haired girl.

Einhart was speechless as she took the offered plushie. "T-thank you, Vivio-san."

Vivio flashed Einhart another smile before happily skipping off further down the festival grounds, looking for more stalls of interest.

Einhart quickly followed, she didn't want to lose sight of the other girl; she could get hurt. And if Vivio got hurt…

Einhart didn't even _want_ to think about what that girl's mothers would do to her.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Wowowo!" Vivio flailed her arms as she tripped. She closed her eyes, bracing her impact. It never came, instead she felt two arms wrap around her and hold her up. Slowly opening her eyes she looked Einhart in the eyes.

Vivio couldn't help but notice how beautiful the older girl's purple and blue eyes looked.

"Are you okay Vivio-san?" Einhart's question pulled Vivio from her reverie, causing the blonde to laugh sheepishly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Einhart sighed in relief at the other's answer. Bringing Vivio back to her two feet Einhart took a look at Vivio's feet, noticing the reason the green and red-eyed girl tripped; the strap of her slipper had snapped. The broken strap had caused a shallow cut to be made between Vivio's toes.

"No you're not okay, you're hurt!" Einhart said, causing Vivio to look down and observe the damage herself.

Before Vivio could assure Einhart it was nothing major the older girl picked up the younger girl bridal style and carried her to the nearest water source; a nearby drinking fountain.

Once there, Einhart carefully set Vivio down on the small, knee-high stone wall the drinking fountain was placed next to. Vivio looked as Einhart used water from the fountain to clean the few smudges of blood from her foot. Luckily, the cut had already stopped bleeding so the cleaning wasn't for nothing.

"Can you stand?" Einhart asked when she was done.

"Uh… y-yeah." Vivio felt her heart beating loudly. She didn't quite understand why, but something about the determined look in Einhart's eyes as she was cleaning the wound on her foot had seemed so exceptionally cool. Especially in the orange glow of the already setting sun.

Einhart held out her hand, offering to help Vivio stand up. The blonde gratefully accepted the offered hand.

One Vivio stood Einhart noticed how late it was already getting.

"I think we should head back to your mothers. It's getting late."

"Um, I don't think I can use this anymore." Vivio commented, holding up her broken slipper.

"In that case, I'll help you!" Einhart spoke with undying determination.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Fate commented as she and Nanoha sat all nice and snug on the bench; they had fallen asleep a few minutes after Vivio and Einhart had left and when they woke up the sun was already setting.

"Don't worry Fate-chan." Nanoha assured her lover. "Ein-chan is a very responsible person. Besides, she knows that if something ever happens to our little girl…" she trailed off.

Fate nodded and kissed Nanoha on the forehead. "You're right."

"Ah look! There they are!" Nanoha smiled as she saw two familiar figures in the distance.

Once they got closer, Fate shot up from the bench; Einhart was supporting Vivio who was stepping rather awkwardly.

"Vivio! What happened?!" Fate almost screamed bloody murder as her overprotective side took over.

"I'm fine Fate-mama!" Vivio tried to assure her mother. "The strap on my slipper broke and I tripped."

"You tripped? _You_ let her _trip_, Einhart Stratos?!" Einhart gulped as the Enforcer in front of her looked about ready to whip out her device when Vivio continued.

"Mou Fate-mama! I didn't fall. Einhart-san caught me before I hit the ground. And after that she helped clean the injury on my foot."

The murderous aura that had been radiating from Fate instantly disappeared as she took both girls in a crushing hug.

"That's good." Was all she said before Nanoha walked up to the three and pulled Fate from the two girls.

"Don't be too hard on your Fate-mama Vivio; she was just worried." Nanoha laughed.

The sound of an explosion sounded far off in the distance. Turning towards the source of the sound the group of four saw that a fireworks show had started.

Standing side-by-side they enjoyed the beautiful fireworks display.

As they stood there, entranced by the fireworks, Vivio and Einhart's hands found each other and their fingers curled into each other.

With a blush on her face Einhart took a quick glance at Vivio, whose face was also slightly redder than normal.

She then turned her attention to Vivio's mothers. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Nanoha resting her head on top of Fate's shoulder while Fate was in turn resting her head on top of Nanoha's head.

_Maybe one day, me and Vivio-san can be like that too…_ Einhart felt her face become even hotter as she turned back to the blonde girl whose hand she was holding.

She didn't mind the hot feeling at all.

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'ValentEinhart', the sixth story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

Happy Valentine's day 2014!

It's been a while since I updated this collection with anything hasn't it? Oh well, 'Bound by Regret' did take up a lot of my writing time. Plus, my inspiration is drying up a bit. I want simple plots for these stories. Nothing grand or imposing, just simple everyday things.

If you have any ideas, feel free to leave those in a review or PM them to me.

Nothing particularly inspired me for this story other than the fact I wanted to try writing a Valentine's day story. So… I have nothing to point you in the direction of this time. Sorry about that.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	7. Lovely Accessory

***~-[**** Daily Life at the Takamachi Household ****]-~***

* * *

_**Story #7:  
**_Lovely Accessory

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Family / Comedy / Yuri / One-Shot

_**Summary:  
**_Fate has returned from her latest mission which had taken about six months. Needless to say, she really missed being with Nanoha and doesn't want to waste any of her off time not being near Nanoha. Unfortunately, Nanoha still has to go to work.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Lovely Accessory ****]-~***

* * *

"Hey Nanoha-chan!" Hayate exclaimed happily upon running into her friend.

"Good morning Hayate-chan." The flight instructor greeted back with a smile.

"Huh? What is that? Since when do you carry a backpack to work?" The commander asked upon noticing something on Nanoha's back.

"Oh don't be silly Hayate-chan," Nanoha laughed, waving her hand to discard the silly notion of her carrying a backpack, "It's just Fate-chan, see?"

Nanoha turned around to give Hayate a better look at her back. Hayate's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows in surprise when she indeed found the blonde Enforcer, in civilian clothes, clinging to the auburn-haired flight instructor's back. It looked like she was hanging on for dear life.

"Wha…" Hayate's mouth fell open and she couldn't help but gape at her two best friends. "Why…?" she managed to mutter in disbelief.

"Well, you know how long Fate-chan's last mission took," Nanoha started explaining. Hayate nodded in confirmation, still unable to find her words. "and now she said she doesn't want to spend any of the time she's here, not being with me."

Hayate was still staring, dumb-founded, at her two friends as they walked away. She saw Fate nuzzling her face into Nanoha's neck while the latter just walked through the hallways of the base as if everything was perfectly normal.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Good morning Vita-chan!" Nanoha greeted her assistant down the hallway on her way to the training field.

"Ah Nanoha, you're right-" Vita paused mid-sentence as she turned around and her eyes fell on the flight instructor and the woman hanging on to her. "-on time…" Vita finished her sentence, trailing off.

"What the hell!" The short red-head exclaimed. She quickly walked up to the two women and pointed at Fate with Graf Eisen. "What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, clearly surprised as well as irritated.

Fate didn't respond. Instead, the blonde had one of the most serene expressions on her face Vita had ever seen, which only served to agitate the already easily worked up red-head even more.

Vita turned to Nanoha. "Don't tell me you're seriously considering training the recruits with her hanging around your neck like some over-sized scarf…" she practically whined, fearing she already knew the answer.

"I don't see why not." Nanoha replied happily, clearly fine with the whole situation.

Vita sighed loudly. _'I knew it…'_

"Nanoha, you know I like you; you're a good friend. But are you _insane_?!" Vita yelled in anger.

Taking a deep breath, crossing her arms and closing her eyes she managed to calm herself down before continuing. "I highly doubt you'll be able to properly train anyone like this. There's a big chance nobody will be able to concentrate on anything if their instructor is sporting a human-sized and -shaped scarf that is hanging on to them like some sort of love-sick puppy. How would you even be able to concentrate on anything like that?"

It was quiet for a few seconds. Thinking it weird she wasn't receiving a response, Vita slowly opened one eye.

Only to have both her eyes shoot open at the sight of Nanoha petting Fate on the head like she _was_ some sort of puppy.

Vita growled loudly while face-palming hard.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The training field was dead silent the moment Nanoha walked up to being in front of the recruits. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the woman clinging to their instructor. After the initial shock the whispers started.

"_Isn't that Enforcer Harlaown?_"

"_I knew they were in a relationship!_"

"_Maybe it's part of our training? Fighting while at the same time protecting someone?_"

"_I'm sure she could've gotten lieutenant Vita to help her if that were the case._"

"_I'm sure that would've been easier as well, seeing how sma-_"

A certain recruit was promptly hit in the head with a small metal ball.

"_Idiot…_" Vita muttered under her breath.

The rest of training passed by mainly normal. Needless to say, the recruits were not entirely focused which bugged Nanoha a little.

"I wonder why everyone seems so out of it today?" She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"_They're just smitten by your beauty._" Fate whispered in the flight instructor's ear. "_But they better not get any ideas; you're mine~!_" the blonde dragged the final word out, breathing heavily in Nanoha's ear, earning a pleasant shiver from the auburn-haired beauty.

"Mou, Fate-chan, you always say the sweetest things!" Nanoha laughed happily.

Vita could only face-palm at the sight of the two love-birds flirting like there was no tomorrow. Looking up from her hand in her face she caught the recruits staring at their instructor and the famous Enforcer.

"What the hell do you think you're lookin' at!" She yelled as she tightened her hold on Graf Eisen. The recruits promptly went back to their exercises, not wanting to get crushed by an infuriated hammer knight.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Vivio! Over here!" Nanoha called her daughter from the crowd of children being picked up by their parents.

"Nanoha-mama!" the little blonde girl called back as she ran over to her mother, dragging a certain mint-green haired older girl with her. "Hello Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!"

"Hello Vivio! Good afternoon Ein-chan." The two adults greeted simultaneously.

Einhart found herself stunned.

"How was your day at school Vivio?" Nanoha asked her daughter.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Vivio exclaimed happily before telling her parents everything she'd done at school. Nanoha and Fate were listening attentively to their daughter's enthusiastic stories of the day.

Einhart was still stunned, staring at the blonde with her hands wrapped around the brunette, showing no signs of letting go. At the same time she stared at Vivio who just ignored the way one of her mothers was holding the other.

'_Is this… a normal occurrence?'_ She wondered, strangely entranced by the sight presented to her.

"Einhart-san are you okay?" a pair of red and green eyes looked at her questioningly.

"H-huh?" she stammered.

"You're bleeding!" Einhart slowly reached to her face and found there was indeed some blood leaking from her nose.

Einhart's eyes widened and she quickly wiped the blood away. "D-don't w-worry about it!" she said, frantically swinging her arms around. "I-I'm f-f-fine."

"Are you sure?" Nanoha leaned in to take a better look at Einhart's nose. Fate was inadvertently also brought closer as she was still holding on to Nanoha.

Einhart felt something akin to horror as the faces of both adult women got close, their inquisitive gazes felt like burning lasers to the young girl. She quickly turned around to prevent anyone from seeing the second stream of blood that started running down her nose.

"I-I'm fine really. I promise!" she said quickly.

"If you say so Ein-chan." Nanoha said, not entirely convinced but she let it go.

"Just be sure to look after yourself okay?" Fate added with a gentle smile.

"And otherwise I'll be sure to look after her!" Vivio chimed in, wrapping her arms around Einhart, giving her a hug from behind.

'_V-V-Vivio-san's holding on t-to me, just like Fate-san is holding on to Nanoha-san!'_ Einhart's mind went into overdrive. _'I'm the happiest person in the world…'_

"Einhart-san you're bleeding again!"

* * *

_**Afterword:**_  
Thank you for taking your time to read 'Lovely Accessory', the seventh story in this collection. I hope it did not disappoint.

I'm having major writer's block for 'Bound by Regret' so in an attempt to take my mind off of that for a bit I decided to just write something silly. There's not really anything else I can say.

Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
